


Wholesome Sander Sides One Shots and Aus

by rintherat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Wholesome, taking requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintherat/pseuds/rintherat
Summary: A collection of one-shots, short stories, and aus that involve our favorite sides. If you're having a bad day and need some wholesome content, here is where you can find it! This is an angst-free zone. This is mostly for writing practice and I'll take story suggestions. I take requests and constructive criticism is always welcome!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Rainbow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> No trigger warning that I'm aware of!  
> Summary: Roman is a pure boi and loves rainbows. Our favorite anxious side just so happens to have some unique eyes.

Rainbows are truly beautiful. A myriad of colors painted across the sky for everyone to see. They represent love, peace, rebirth, and individuality among other things. Nobody can dispute the beauty of a rainbow, especially not Roman. In fact, he adored rainbows. The mix of colors, the symbolism, he found it breathtaking, never taking them for granted. He would sell his soul for a chance to glance at a rainbow every day. 

In many ways, Roman himself was a rainbow. He was uniquely him and demanded your attention. He had an award-winning smile and an optimistic personality, one that couldn't be ignored, not to mention he was as straight as a circle. He was proud to stand out from the crowd in more ways than one.

Virgil, on the other hand, despised rainbows. Sure, he among everybody else admired the colors that streaked across the sky, but that was were his admiration ended. He hated the symbolism of being different, of being the odd one out. How come a rainbow is loved for standing out, but when people stand out they're deemed weak and strange? 

Virgil knew life wasn't fair, and his eyes were a constant reminder. Whenever he looked in a mirror, hues of all colors stared back. Maybe that was why he disliked rainbows so much. He was supposed to be an average student, he shouldn't stand out from the others. His eyes were unnatural and he was always reminded of it.

He knew about the whispers in the hall, the staring, the pointing, the laughing. It was hard to be oblivious to those things. Sometimes students would come up to him, asking about his eyes. They would ask if they were natural or contacts and when he answered that they were natural they would stare. They always did. Why shouldn't they? He was a freak.

Roman confidently walked through the halls, flashing a smile to the nearby students. He arrived at the office, stopping at the desk. "Roman Prince I assume?" The woman at the desk was older and seemed kind. She had the air of a grandma who just baked fresh chocolate chip cookies, the one who would gladly bake for days on end, happy to make others smile.

"Yes, ma'am! I am Roman Prince, and I believe you have my schedule?" He asked showing no hesitation. He was ready to take this school head-on. He had even seen his good luck sign today, a double rainbow. He received his schedule and it was his time to shine!

Wandering down the hall he looked for room 1-1037. There it is! He thought to himself arriving at a wooden door. He took a breath in and knocked on the door. He heard a click and was greeted with a small boy.

The boy was shuffling on his feet nervously, not meeting Roman's eyes. He was short, skinny, and pale, not extremely attractive, but he wasn't ugly by a long shot. If he wasn't as pale, he definitely could've been hot. He darted back to his seat, obviously not wanting to be the center of attention any longer than he had to be. 

The man who Roman presumed to be the teacher broke the silence, beckoning Roman inside. "Class, this is our new student Roman. Please at least try to make him feel comfortable. Take a seat in the back, there's an open desk to Virgil's right." The teacher spoke with an exasperated sigh, glaring at the class as he reminded them to be kind. 

Roman strolled to the back, soaking up the stares he got from other students. He knew he was attractive, and the looks girls gave him fueled his ego. After all, what is a prince without his court? It was then that he noticed the boy from before, his name must be Virgil!

The teacher continued with his lesson, droning about formulas and their uses. The boy next to him, Virgil, must have been in the same mental state as him, opting to doodle in a sketchbook rather than taking notes. Roman glanced at his sketchbook noticing intricate landscapes and scenes strewn across the page.

"Those are really good, I wish I could draw like that!" Virgil looked up, blush spread across his cheeks. That's when Roman noticed his eyes. He was mesmerized, swirls of red and yellow, streaks of blue and purple all circling pitch-black pupils. They seemed to be moving, the colors changing, whether it was actually happening or the light, Roman did not know. 

Roman was broken from his trance only by the boy's frown. He must have been staring! "Oh! I'm sorry, I must have been staring. Were you born like that?" The response was not what Roman was expecting, only a curt nod. He seemed almost sad that Roman had asked.

With that awkward interaction, the bell rang and Virgil pushed past Roman, hurrying to get to his next class. Two thoughts passed through Roman's mind, Holy crap! He's cute and Oh shit, he probably hates me now!

After his realization, he quickly walked to his next period, hoping to not be late. His next few classes passed without a hitch and he even got an offer to sit with a guy and some friends at lunch!

The guy in question was none other than Patton Moral, the resident sweetheart. He was a social butterfly with an outgoing personality. From what Roman could tell, he was kind to everyone and had a love of dad jokes, evident from the first ten minutes alone of their meeting. The boy must have made at least ten dad jokes within this time frame, Roman chuckling at each and every one.

Soon it was time for lunch. Before Roman had time to process what was happening, Patton had latched onto his arm dragging him towards a table in the back of the cafeteria. The large room was filled with students of all types, from band kids to debate kids. In the vast sea of sleep-deprived teenagers, no one seemed to pay Roman any mind. To them, he was just another face in the crowd.

Patton led him to an almost deserted table in the back, save for three people. One of the occupants had on a black polo with a blue tie and jeans. He seemed like a human-computer. Another boy had on a black leather jacket with a yellow shirt, though that was hardly the most interesting feature about him. In fact, it was his heterochromatic eyes, the left was a shade of green, and the other a shade of brown. Finally, a familiar rainbow eyed boy sat to the left of the heterochromatic one, almost as if he was hiding behind him.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I was late, I had to show Ro were we sit! I hope you don't mind him sitting here, he just seemed lonely since he was new and all." The three boys at the table exchanged glances, deciding if Roman could stay. "It's fine Pat... Just give us a heads up next time, okay?" Said Virgil, looking out from behind the yellow-clad boy.

"So, 'Ro,' Patton likes you enough to give you a nickname. Anyway, I'm Janus, the brain cell over there is Logan, the guy who hasn't left the 2000s is Virgil, and you already know Patton. Hurt any of them and I will feed you to my snakes without hesitation." Roman shivered, unable to tell if Janus was joking. He wasn't glaring, but he definitely wasn't laughing, more of a threatening calm.

All eyes turned to Roman, waiting for a proper introduction. "Well nice to meet you! I'm Roman Prince, at your service." Smirking at the end of the sentence, playing off the nervousness he felt. He was a prince, after all, he needed to be confident.

Roman's introduction didn't go quite as he planned, as an awkward silence engulfed the table. Janus was first to break the silence. "I don't know sir Roman, being at someone's service is kinda kinky... I may have a wonderful nerd of a boyfriend, but little over here Virgil could use one...!"

Logan, Virgil, and Roman blushed, one at the compliment and the others at the implication of the last sentence. Virgil seemed to sink further into his hoodie, trying to disappear from the world, whereas Roman decided to use this to his advantage.

"Oh, why ever would you think me and J.Delightful would get along together? We're obviously polar opposites, though I could make an exception for someone as cute as Hot Topic over here!" Roman sighed dramatically, putting his hand up to his forehead as if he was going to faint.

"I'm sorry- Earlier today you were staring at me like I was a freak? I'm not surprised, it's the truth, but you don't have any right to compliment me. I barely know you." Virgil remarked, taken aback by the straightforward flirting. The only people in this school who didn't judge him for his eyes were Logan, Janus, and Patton. Roman certainly did not seem to fit into this group, though he wasn't judging them, judging may not be the correct term. He had a group to himself, it was almost like he admired Virgil's eyes? Virgil could not comprehend why, they were unnatural, and shouldn't even be possible. He was a freak of nature.

Roman rushed to explain himself as he felt the disapproving stares from the others at the table. He finally realized why they all were in a group, they were outliers either physically or mentally. "Earlier? Oh right! I'm so sorry, I was just surprised is all! Personally, I believe your eyes are amazingly beautiful! I really didn't mean to offend you or anything."

They all seemed to back after the apology, but they were still wary. They had heard that excuse before. "So is Microsoft Nerd over here mute?" 

"I can assure you I am not mute, far from it actually. I just don't see the point in indulging in this meaningless chatter about something as insignificant as eye color." Virgil sent Logan a small smile, thanking him for declaring the conversation over.

"Come on kiddos! No fighting, we need to get along after all. We did just get a new member of our group!" Patton exclaimed. He was smiling, most likely pleased with himself for introducing Roman.

"Hold on there! I- we never agreed to let him into this. You dragged him here! Did you even get his opinion on this? How do you know he even wants to be friends?" Virgil voiced his opinion, Janus nodding along, with Logan seeming indifferent, though you could see slight distrust in his eyes. Patton has tried this before and it never ended well.

"Come on kiddo! Give him a chance, I'm sure he'll be a great addition, right Ro?" Roman nodded, obviously agreeing with Patton. The other three seemed wary but they reluctantly agreed.

"So, what should we do? We could play two truths one lie?" Roman said, eager to learn more about his new friends. They all seemed to agree, Logan volunteering to go first.

"I am ranked first in America in Call of Duty, I once was arrested for possessions of illegal substances, and I have a cat named Muffin." Roman's face paled as he realized Logan may not be your everyday high school nerd. 

"Oh, this is too easy, Logan! We all know you despise cats, and you would never name one Muffins." Virgil said, his nervousness seemingly evaporated. Roman didn't know why but the others smiled, realizing Virgil must feel more comfortable with Roman, no longer hiding behind Janus.

"Is everybody in agreeance with Virgil? If so, then you are all correct. There is no need in having a cat, and if I did Muffins is much too simplistic of a name, perhaps the name Darwin would fit better." Roman decided not to comment on the fact that Logan had been arrested and the fact that he was one of the most well-known Call of Duty players out there.

"I'll go next, I guess," Virgil spoke up. "Um, I once punched Janus in the face, I once got stuck on top of the fridge, and I once ate an entire jar of peanut butter in five minutes." Janus laughed at the mention of him being punched.

"Virgil, if I remember correctly you finished the jar of peanut butter in ten minutes because you believed it was 'too dry' to eat at once. Am I correct?" Asked Logan, who seemed amused by Roman's expressions. 

"Yeah, you're correct Lo. That was too easy, I should've known you would know how long it took." Roman finally decided to speak up, desperately wanting his question to be answered.

"I'm sorry, you managed to punch the man who looks like he could kill you in the face and lived? How do you even manage to get on top of the fridge?" Roman needed answers and he was going to get them.

Virgil began his explanation of each event, laughing periodically throughout the story. Though they didn't know it at the time, they would share many more stories with each other, not only in friendship but in romance.

In the years to come, the overdramatic boy and the timid one would get together, the first helping the other grow out of their shell, and the latter being the other's reality check. They truly loved each other, and Virgil soon started to love himself and his eyes again.

Five years later, Virgil's eyes sparkled like they did when he was young, full of joy and happiness. Roman would stare into his eyes all day, just like how he did when they first met. Somethings never change, and Roman was grateful for that. He could never truly stop loving his boyfriend and his eyes, and Virgil wouldn't know what he'd do without Roman by his side.

And so the story ends with how it began, a double rainbow painted across the sky, two polar opposite boys, and one admiration for a rainbow's colors. The double rainbow all those years ago truly was a sign and both Roman and Virgil were content. 

Roman didn't have to sacrifice his soul to see a rainbow each day. Virgil was right next to him.


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil are soft beans and go stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> None that I can think off, if you find any, please comment them

Logan loved to learn about everything, from the history of the ancient greeks to statistics his curiosity never ceased. Though everyone has a favorite subject, one that they adore with all their hearts. Logan’s favorite subject was astronomy.

He was fascinated by the stars and their companions. They were hot balls of gas suspended in space, but they managed to look so beautiful and bright. Each one was unique and they were hung up in the sky, creating pictures that light up the night. 

Every night Logan would visit the park and look up at the sky. He would take note of the constellations that he would see. He would document how the planets moved across the sky, how the moon changed shape. He found it remarkable how the sky could look so different each time. It was like magic to him.

Virgil loved to create art, from painting to sketching, he found it all beautiful. He would often be found sketching a new scene or a unique stranger. Though all artists had a favorite subject, one that they would draw constantly. Virgil’s favorite was the night sky. 

He loved to illustrate how the colors collided in the heavens, purples, blues, and greens all combined on the canvas of the night. He loved how bright stars would shine across the sky, like a beacon. Pages of his sketchbook were dedicated to the different galaxies and stars that lit up the sky.

Logan let out a sigh as he finished serving another customer. The work was boring but it provided for the bills. He needed to pay for college somehow. Five minutes later a new customer approached the counter.

He was short and was dressed in an array of blacks and purples. His hair was purple at the tips and he seemed to have small bags under his eyes. He avoided eye contact, quietly ordering a black coffee and a chocolate chip muffin. He said to put his name down as Virgil as he paid.

The boy, Virgil, hurried to a seat in the back of the cafe, situating himself by the window and pulling out what Logan presumed to be a sketchbook and pencils. Logan prepared his order, grabbing a muffin from the display case, and filling up a styrofoam cup of coffee. 

“A black coffee and chocolate chip muffin for Virgil!” He called out into the shop. Virgil came to the counter, thanking Logan before he headed back to his seat. An hour passed and Virgil was still in his seat, his cup long empty. 

Logan called to the back of the cafe, “Hey, Remy! I’m taking a ten-minute break, can you cover for me?” A man wearing a pair of sunglasses and a leather jacket emerged from the back. “Sure babes!” Remy leaned on the counter, winking at some incoming customers.

Logan sighed, used to Remy’s behavior, and abandoned his apron in the back. He decided to try and talk to Virgil, who he found slightly attractive. He walked up to the back table, stopping in front of Virgil.

“Ahem, is this seat taken?” Virgil glanced up from his sketchbook, momentarily stopping his drawing to shake his head no. Logan pulled out the seat, making himself comfortable as Virgil looked down again. Logan stole a glance at the boy’s drawing, a galaxy in a bottle.

“Do you enjoy the stars? I’m fond of them as well.” Logan questioned. Virgil looked up, flustered by the attention. “Oh! Um yeah, how did you know?” He responded. “I saw your sketchbook, do you draw often? That’s a very nice illustration.”

Virgil blushed under the praise. “It’s not that good, I’ve seen a lot better.” He muttered under his breath, drawing his sketchbook closer to him. “I’ve, um, got to go! It was nice talking to you!” Virgil pushed out his chair in a hurry, trying to leave as quickly as possible.

Logan called after him, “Would you like to go stargazing with me tomorrow? We both seem to have a common interest and it would be nice to have another person there.” Virgil stopped in his tracks, speaking quickly. “Um, sure! I mean if you want, you don’t have to! I’d love to come with though if you don’t mind! Thanks, um-”

“Logan. My name is Logan, nice to meet you.” Logan clarified, realizing he had never properly introduced himself. “Virgil, and likewise. Where would we be meeting and um, what time?” Virgil asked.

“It would be at Crofters park at 7:00 pm. Is that alright?” Virgil nodded, the bell chiming when the door closed behind him. Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair. “So, did you get a date with Hot Topic? Because if not, he’s totally my type.”

“Remy, first off, it is not a ‘date.’ We are simply going stargazing tomorrow. Second off, you cannot flirt with every person you come across.” Logan replied, rolling his eyes. “Mkay, sure babes. You’re just going to the park along with a hot guy alone, and you’re going to be nerds and stare at flaming balls of gas.”

“I don’t have the energy to fight you anymore. You are insufferable.” Logan headed to the back, putting his apron back on to work the register. “You didn’t deny he was hot. Besides, whatever would you do without me?” Remy replied, smirking.

Logan flushed. “I’d live a peaceful and quiet life, without the insistent bothering of a caffeine-addicted diva.” Logan sighed, redirecting his attention to an incoming customer. “I’m not denying that, brainiac. Have fun with your shift, I’m heading out!”

“Goodbye Remy. You’re closing tomorrow night.” Remy nodded in response, winking at the customer at the counter. Logan shook his head, he’d never get used to Remy’s theatrics. Though he was truly one of Logan’s closest friends. An odd combo indeed.

Two hours passed and Logan’s apron was abandoned in the back once more. The chairs were pushed in and the floor was swept. He flicked off the lights as he walked out the glass door, locking it from the outside.

When he got home he ate a quick dinner and headed to his room. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas. Lying on the bed he looked up at his ceiling, going over the day’s events. A soft smile played at his lips, he hadn’t gone stargazing with someone in years. 

It was 6:00 p.m and Virgil was in a panic. “Roman! I need help! Which do I wear?” He held up a black hoodie with purple patchwork and black My Chemical Romance hoodie. “Yeesh J-Delightful, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were going on a date. But my little Virge is far too anxious for that. Anyway, the first one looks nice, even though they’re basically the same hoodie. You really need more clothes.” Roman commented.

“Shut up princey! You know how I get before things with different people. Though sarcasm is my job, yours could be spared.” Virgil pulled the hoodie over his head, covering the black Greenday shirt. “Oh how your remarks wound me. Anyway, you just spent about thirty minutes having a crisis about which hoodies should wear, so if you’d like to get there on time, I suggest you leave.”

“Crap! See you later Ro!” Virgil shouted, hurrying out the door. “Have fun! Keep me updated and don’t die!” Roman called after him, not knowing if Virgil heard. He wandered around the empty house a little longer before deciding to crash on the couch. He could deal with it, Roman was staying over whether Virgil consented or not. 

Virgil arrived at 6:59 pm, seating himself at a nearby bench. He pulled out his phone and waited for Logan to arrive, tapping his foot on the ground. A minute passed, then five. Virgil was starting to worry. Had Logan stood him up? Had he gotten the wrong place?

Worry clouded his mind as the tapping of his foot increased. Was he making a fool of himself? Had Logan forgotten? His breathing increased every few seconds, when a voice broke his through. “Virgil, are you alright? Can you breathe with me? Breathe in for seven seconds, hold for five seconds, and let it out for eight seconds. You’re doing great!”

Virgil followed the instructions, slowly calming down. It was then that he realized it had been Logan who had been helping him. “I- I’m sorry you had to see that, I usually have it under control. Thanks for helping though.” Virgil said, looking at his shoes.

“It is quite alright Virgil. Would you like to talk about it? If not I can show you were I normally stargaze.” Logan replied calmly, not wanting to trigger anything. “I’d like to go stargazing, please. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Virgil mumbled.

“That is fine, the spot is just over here.” Logan headed along a stone path, guiding Virgil. Lamps illuminated the night, casting a yellow glow on the area. Crickets chirped from the trees, making the city park seem more like a forest.

Logan stopped in a grassy clearing, sitting down on the ground. He beckoned Virgil to join him, watching as Virgil made himself comfortable. Virgil pulled out his sketchbook from his hoodie pocket, along with some pencils.

Logan started to ramble about different constellations, pointing out ones such as the big and little dipper. “Did you know the big dipper’s original name was Ursa major? It originates from ancient Greece!” Logan continued enthusiastically, excited to share his interests with somebody. Virgil nodded along as his pencil glided across the paper, noting facts that he found particularly interesting.

He took a break from sketching and gazed at the night sky. An inky black canvas that was dotted with bright white stars greeted him. All different shades of blue swirled together, creating a unique painting in the sky. It was beautiful, a sight Virgil would never forget.

Logan had stopped spouting facts and had resided to admiring the sky in silence. They stayed like that for hours, neither breaking the calm. Virgil was the one to interrupt the silence, a long yawn escaping his mouth., causing both of them to laugh.

“It is pretty late, I should head out,” Virgil commented, fighting back another yawn. “That would be wise. I quite enjoyed this night with you, would you like to accompany me again?” Logan asked, just as tired.

“Yeah, I would love to come again. Um, here’s my number so we can arrange things or just talk. I don’t really care.” Virgil replied, scribbling his number down on a scrap piece of ripper sketchbook paper.

“Ah, thank you. I shall text you tomorrow. Have a good night Virgil.” Virgil smiled, “You too Logan.” Virgil arrived home, only briefly pausing at the presence of Roman on his couch. He’d deal with it when he could actually form a coherent thought.  
He woke up to a notification from his phone, a text to be specific.

Is this Virgil? This is Logan  
9:45 am

Yeah it’s Virgil. I’ll save your number.  
9:46 am

>Contact saved as ‘Space Boi’>

Virgil smiled, walking out of his room, seeing Roman serving himself a bowl of cereal. “So, you decided to stay over,” Virgil commented. “Obviously, but that isn’t the point. How was your completely nonromantic outing?”

Virgil blushed and smiled. “I think it went well, and it wasn’t a date! We went out to a field, he talked about space, and we both liked it and wanted to do it again. That’s it.” Roman nodded, “Sure, definitely not a date, and your face definitely doesn’t light up whenever you talk about him.”

“Oh, shut up. You’re just jealous that I got a date with a cute guy before you!” Roman laughed. “So you admit he’s cute!” Virgil’s face was a tomato as he took a pillow from the couch and chucked it at Roman.

“Stop! I could’ve dropped my croissant!” Roman cried, not prepared for the throw. “First off, you have cereal, not a croissant. Second off, if you get to tease me about Logan, I get to tease you about Janus, who you’ve yet to ask out, need I remind you!” Virgil replied, smirking.

Roman was blushing madly now. “Don’t try and change the topic! You totally like Logan and I haven’t even seen him!” Virgil crossed his arms, sighing in defeat. “Maybe I do have crush on him. He’s just so nice and cute, and, oh god, I am so gay.”

Luckily for Virgil, it wasn’t the last time they would stargaze together. They would continue to meet up every Friday to stare at the sky and its brilliance. They would talk about their week, the news, anything of interest.

One night, the conversation of relationships came up. “Logan, have you ever thought about dating anybody?” Virgil asked, his head propped on his arms. “Yeah the thoughts crossed my mind, but on this topic I have something I’d like to say.” Virgil nodded, “Continue.”

“Virgil these past few months have been amazing and I’ve had more fun on these nights than I have had in my life. I always look forward to them, but it’s not because of the stars. Virgil, I like you, a lot.” Virgil’s eyes widened as both their faces became red.

“Hey Lo, I like you too,” Virgil responded as he leaned forward. Their lips met and it was something neither would forget. It was like a firework show, bright and powerful, it was an overwhelming sensation, one of affection. “Can I call you starlight?” Virgil questioned as the pair pulled back. “If you’d like.” Logan responded

“Hey, starlight.” Logan hummed a response. “Thank you.”


	3. Imaginary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginary friend is no longer imaginary and is much cuter.
> 
> Not my best chapter, but it was kinda rushed :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Trigger Warnings!  
> Mentions of bruises and cuts  
> Implied Violence  
> That's all I can think of, if there are more, let me know in the comments!

Laughter echoed throughout the house as a pair of tiny feet hit the hardwood floor. A young boy, no older than five, was running through the halls chasing a taller, skinnier, boy. Smiles were painted on both of their faces as their eyes sparkled with joy.

“Vee! Wait up! You’re too fast for me!” The shorter called, unable to catch up to the taller boy. The taller of the two, Vee, stopped at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for the other to catch up. “It’s not my fault you’re a slowpoke Roman!” 

Roman crossed his arms in irritation, still grinning. “Roman! It’s time for lunch!” A mother’s voice called from the kitchen. Roman bounded into the kitchen, his heels barely touching the ground. The mother smiled, looking down at her son.

His brown hair was tousled and he was smiling from ear to ear. He was panting from all the running, but he was filled with glee. “What have you been doing today sweety? You seem really happy!” The mother asked, her voice filled with warmth and love.

“I was playing with Vee! We played tag and hide and go seek! He always wins though!” The mother smiled as she served Roman his PBJ. Vee must be Roman’s imaginary friend, she thought. He always was so creative.

Roman finished his sandwich, eager to get back to playing. “Thank you, mom!” He cried while running outside ready to meet with Vee again. “Vee where are you?” He asked as he walked further into the yard.

He saw Vee wave from the top a tree, unbothered by the height. “Come down from there! It’s time to play!” Roman yelled excitedly. “I’m coming!” The taller one responded, jumping off the branch like it was nothing. Once Vee’s feet hit the ground, Roman took off. “Catch me if you can!” He said, sticking his tongue out at Vee.

The latter followed his heels bouncing off the grass. They played for what seemed like forever, neither tiring from their games. All was good in the world for the two, even if one was imaginary. They continued to have fun for years, though Vee appeared less and less each year. Roman was getting too old for imaginary friends.

One day, he stopped seeing Vee all together, and Roman accepted that it was just a phase, Vee was something his mind made up to keep him company. He moved past it, slowly forgetting the days of tag and hide and seek.  
He graduated high school having forgotten about his friend. He was a theater major in college and was an up and coming actor. In this time he had gotten taller, his face more defined and his eyes brighter. He looked like a prince, a very gay one at that.

He was lounging in his dorm, his legs resting on his coffee table. His other roommate, Logan was out, so he had the dorm to himself. Disney was playing through the speakers as Roman relaxed.

A knock on the door awoke him from his trance. He hurried to the door, wondering who it could be. Had Logan come back and forgotten a key? He wasn’t expecting anyone either. Shaking his thoughts aside he dawned a smile and opened the door.

His expression quickly changed to one of concern as he took in the state of the stranger at his doorstep. He was leaning on the wall for support, his body littered with bruises and cuts. His eyes were half-closed as he spoke. “So you gonna help me or keep staring?”

Roman opened the door quickly after the stranger spoke. He guided the boy to his couch, offering his shoulder as support. The boy stumbled to his couch, his eyes closing as his head hit the cushions. The boy seemed familiar to Roman but he couldn’t place where he’s seen him. Maybe on campus or at the park? He didn’t know.

He sent a text to Logan alerting him about the boy that looked asleep on their couch, or maybe he was unconscious. He should probably try and clean those cuts, he thought, grabbing a first-aid kit from the bathroom. Good thing Logan was prepared for a situation like this.

He took off the boy’s black and purple jacket, revealing a purple t-shirt underneath, and more importantly more bruises and cuts. He disinfected the cuts with some alcohol swabs, the cuts, thankfully, not being deep. 

Logan arrived home a few minuted later, letting himself in. “So this is the boy you were referencing in the text?” He asked, looking up and down at the passed out boy. “Yup. No idea how he got in this state. He knocked, I answered, and led him to the couch. He’s passed out right now but I disinfected his cuts, couldn’t do much for the bruises.” Logan nodded, his face showing no expression. “We should let him rest,” Logan responded. 

Roman agreed, walking to his room. Numerous photos of him and friends were displayed throughout the room, each showing a smiling boy. He flopped on his bed, his head sinking into his pillows. Staring at the ceiling, he collected his thoughts.

A beat-up boy, who he swore he had seen before, arrived at his doorstep needing medical attention, which Roman himself provided. He was currently asleep on their couch, and Roman could still not figure out where he had seen him.

He stayed like that for about an hour, a groan from the living room breaking the silence. Both boys emerged from their rooms as the boy sat up from the couch. “Are you doing okay?” Roman asked the boy, noting the large bags under his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, it hurts like hell, but I’ve had worse. Thanks for letting me in, wasn’t sure if you were going to. I’m Virgil by the way.” The boy, Virgil, responded, slightly wincing as he sat up straight. “So do you have like a change of clothes or anything? My jacket and stuff are not in the best state obviously. It’s fine if you don’t though, I’ll survive.” Logan was the one to respond this time.

“I personally do not have anything that would work, but I’m sure Roman has some spare clothes that are loose enough.” Roman nodded quickly, his face flushing. He pointed to his room, watching as Virgil made his way to the door.

He emerged from the room in a Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie and a pair on black jeans. He took a seat back on the couch, leaning against the side. “So I’m assuming you have questions?” He said, sighing. “Possibly,” Roman replied, taking a seat across from him, with Logan opting to stand.

“I assumed so. Ask away Roman!” He replied, moving around to get into a more comfortable position on the couch. “Okay first off, how do you know my name? Second off, why exactly did you look like you just emerged from a war zone?” Roman asked.

“Nerdy looking guy over there called you Roman earlier. As for that second part, let’s just say that a few people are currently in a much worse state than I am.”Roman could’ve sworn he saw Virgil’s eyes flash a bright purple before returning to their chocolate brown.

It was then that Roman fully took in the boy’s appearance. He looked tall, even when he was slouching. His hair was dyed a bright purple, his bangs covering portions of his eyes. He was skinny, though he had a little muscle. He was smiling as if he hadn’t just been beaten up and most likely beaten somebody else up. He seemed almost relaxed as if they were friends hanging out on a Friday night.

Roman then realized who Virgil reminded him of. A much older, and cuter version of his imaginary friend Vee. The similarities were uncanny, even the names being similar. “Whatcha staring at Romano?” Virgil smirked.

“Uhm nothing! You just remind me of this imaginary friend I had when I was little. You look almost the same and have similar names.” Roman stuttered out. “That is quite an odd coincidence,” Logan remarked, having moved to an armchair.

“So you do remember, that will help a bit,” Virgil mumbled under his breath. “What? I didn’t understand what you just said.” Roman said. “Nothing, just talking to myself. Any way I can probably explain the whole imaginary friend thing.” Virgil replied in a bored tone, fiddling with the hoodie strings.

“That would be nice.” Virgil took a deep breath, preparing his explanation. “So basically there’s this race of people called guardians. They’re assigned somebody to take care of for their lives, kinda like a supernatural bodyguard. They mature differently than humans and are able to use magic and stuff like that. Usually, they watch from the shadows, only intervening when it’s necessary, though some choose to reveal themselves to the person they’re protecting. There’s a whole lot more to it, but quite frankly I’m too lazy and didn’t pay enough attention to explain it all. Now put the pieces together.”

Roman looked at Virgil’s expression, seeing if he would start laughing or smiling. He looked dead serious. “Please tell me this is a joke! I refuse to believe that I’ve been stalked by a supernatural guardian angel thing, that rescues me like I’m a damsel in distress. Are you sure they didn’t hit your head or something?” He said, internally freaking out.

This strange guy showed up at his doorstep and was now claiming that he was Roman’s ‘guardian,’ whatever that means. He supposedly had magic and has literally been watching him for his entire life. Not to mention that he was also really cute.

“I can assure you, Roman, Virgil is not lying,” Logan spoke up from his seat. “Patton, you can come out now.” Out of nowhere another guy seemingly materialized in their living room. He had a light blue polo shirt and a grey cardigan tied around his neck. He also dawned a pair of circular glasses and brown khaki shorts.

“Hi, LoLo! Hi Virgil!” Virgil sent a two-fingered salute towards the figure who couldn’t stop bouncing in place. “Roman, this is my guardian, Patton. I learned about him at the beginning of last year. He also is an acquaintance of Virgil, your guardian.” Patton waved from his spot beside Logan, seemingly having calmed down.

“So basically you’re saying that you were my childhood imaginary friend and you’ve been watching me. You’ve now decided to show up because of why?” Virgil smirked, “Basically. I honestly revealed myself because I was bored, being beaten up was not part of the plan.” 

Roman sighed, what had he expected? His life to be in danger? Of course, his magical guardian angel revealed himself out of boredom. “So where exactly do you live Hot Topic? I doubt you sleep on the streets.” 

“That’s hard to explain, I guess kinda in your mind? That’s how I was able to do the whole imaginary friend thing. I’m that voice in your head that warns you from doing something stupid, that would lead to injury or death. As much as I enjoy watching you suffer, I need to make some limits to your,” Virgil gestured in the air, “idiocy.” 

Roman gasped dramatically, “How dare you! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Virgil rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway it’s like 11 pm and you have a test tomorrow about a play you haven’t even seen, so unlike me, I suggest you sleep and study. Good night, I’ll probably be on your couch or in your head if you need me Princey.”

Roman blushed at the name while he headed to bed. Why was his imaginary friend so cute and probably really dangerous? Roman went to sleep that night in a gay panic, partly panicking about Virgil and partly about the test he had tomorrow. Oh, however, would he survive.

A few months passed and Virgil and Roman’s friendship progressed. They spent hours together, bantering about Disney, or teasing each other. Virgil would remind him to study or about something he forgot, sometimes shooting down Roman’s more eccentric ideas. They worked well together.

Roman barged through the door, a smile plastered on his face, “Hey Vee! I got a 92 on the midterm. Are you proud of me?” Virgil glanced over at him, “Mhm sure. It’s almost as if somebody got you to study.”

“Oh hush J-Delightful. I don’t see you getting 92s on midterms.” Virgil rolled his eyes, “I don’t go to college, the campus literally doesn’t even know I live here. Now sit at the couch and watch TV with me.” Roman obliged, laying his head on Virgil’s lap.

The latter blushed, even though they had done this many times before. “Hey Virgil, can I tell you something?” “Go ahead.”

Roman took a breath, and then continued, “Vee, I like you.” Virgil paused, his eyes widening, his face red as a tomato. “I’m sorry- that was too much, I should have kept it to myself! It’s fine if you don’t-”

“Ro, I like you too.” Virgil leaned down and pecked Roman on the cheek. Their hands entwined together, Roman using his free hand to stroke Virgil’s very fluffy hair. They sat in silence enjoying the moment, eventually turning back to the TV.

Logan and Patton entered the room silently, not wanting to disturb the peace. “Well isn’t this the cutest thing?” Patton squealed, being as quiet as the overexcited guardian could get. “I do agree, it is quite cute. Do you believe they are dating?”

“Definitely!”


	4. Green Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Remus are gay for each other and help Roman and Logan be gay for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW that I know of in this chapter. Please comment any that I missed.

Prior to contrary belief, Remus was not always a chaotic and impulsive side. He did in fact have days were he was calm. On these days he’d often be hanging out with Janus or Virgil, sometimes Patton and Logan. 

Other times he’d be found in his room, working on a new idea or personal project. Today was one of these days. On his desk was a single peculiar rose. It had bright green and black petals, wrapped around a green eyeball.

It was about the size of a golfball with a green and yellow iris all centered around a pitch-black pupil. The whites of the eyes were smooth, absent of any veins as if it were taken from a cartoon. It was the perfect gift in Remus’ eyes, a mix of strangeness and beauty, something completely original.

He grinned looking up from his completed work. He placed it in a glass vase, surrounding it with smaller green and black roses. The vase itself was tall and slim in a square shape, the glass tinted black. There was a singular silver ribbon wrapped around it.

It’s perfect! He thought, grabbing the gift and heading towards his door. Pulling it open he bounded towards Janus’ room, arriving at a yellow-painted door. He knocked on it, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

A snake faced side answered, his gloves laying on the nightstand behind him. “Do come in Remus, I’m not busy.” The latter didn’t hesitate before stepping inside the room. The walls were a pastel yellow, nothing like his neon green walls.

Much like Remus’ room, there was a desk in the corner with numerous knick nacks, and items strewn across it. “Hey Jan, I made something for you!” He exclaimed, the vase still hidden behind his back.

“Did you now? Should I be worried that you did something illegal to acquire this item, as you have with the several other gifts?” He smiled, though Remus was often on the wrong side of the law and extremely impulsive, he was still his Remus.

He was the Remus who was loyal to his friends, who never let anyone’s opinions about him matter, the one who was always coming up with new and strange ideas, even though these often included lots of violence or gore in general. 

Remus presented the vase, beaming from ear to ear. “Do you like it?” He asked eagerly awaiting a response. “Oh Rem, I love it! Also please tell me that eyeball is fake.” Janus replied, his voice soft and caring. If possible, Remu’s smile widened, his eyes filled with joy.

“No promises!” He replied laughing. Janus delicately placed the vase on the corner of his desk, clearing some excess papers. “So, was there a reason for this gift? Perhaps it corresponds to a certain date?” He looked at Remus, a small smirk playing at his lips.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Happy anniversary Snakey!”

“Happy anniversary Rem. Since we’re on the topic of gifts, I’m assuming you want yours?” He took out a small box, wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper, topped with a black ribbon. He handed over the box, Remus eagerly grabbing it.

He tore open the paper, discarding it on the floor. Inside the box, there was a small glass trinket, one that fits in the palm of his hand. It was a small octopus that was tinted green. A tiny mace was embedded in the center.

Remus snatched up the figure, beaming. “I shall name it Martha!” He cried. Janus playfully rolled his eyes, smiling at the other. Of course, Remus would name it something like Martha, what else should he expect?

The day passed quickly, both of them snuggling in the other’s arms. Remus would occasionally throw out a disturbing fact or saying, making the pair laugh. They had a small chocolate cake, provided by the courtesy of Patton.

In the morning Remus headed back to his room, placing the octopus on his shelf, surrounding it with an assortment of other strange objects. It looked right in place. Satisfied, he jumped on his bed, the mattress bouncing him up.

A knock on his door broke the silence, which was never really silent due to Remus’s constant snapping of his fingers. A face that looked almost exactly like his was at the door, minus the mustache and purple eyeshadow. 

“Hey Remus, are you busy?” Roman asked, peeking his head inside. “Yes, I’m very focused on creating my next masterful scheme about how Thomas should kill himself. I’m thinking getting mutilated by a pack of wolfs!” Roman sighed, making his way to his brother’s bed.

“Well too bad, I need help trying to figure out what to get Logan for our date. Also is that a new item on your shelf?” He asked, pointing at Janus’s gift. Remus sat up, deciding to tap his foot on the ground instead of snapping his fingers.

“Why it is, thank you for noticing! Her name is Martha and if you dare touch her you will feel my wrath. She is the cream of the crop, she puts all other beauty to shame. She is irreplaceable, a gift sent from Satan himself, a true blessing.”

“Defensive are we? I’m guessing it’s from our resident drama queen, who is able to compete with Virgil in levels of sarcasm then. Anyway, back to Logan.” Roman replied. He was happy that Remus had Janus. Even if they didn’t get along every now and then, they were still siblings, and they wanted each other to be happy.

“Well, what does the space dork enjoy, o’ lovely brother of mine.” The latter smiled fondly, “He’s a complete nerd, he loves books, math, space, anything that he could learn from. Truly he’s perfect!”

“Just get the idiot something to do with space.” Roman sighed, “Truly, you are no help, I’m going to see if I can find assistance elsewhere.” He huffed, walking out of the neon green walls. Coincidentally, a similar conversation was taking place in Janus’s room.

“When did you acquire that rose? It is quite unique.” Logan asked. He had never seen such an irregular looking object, much less flower. The other sighed. “If you must know, it is a rose given to me by Remus. If you comment on it or its appearance any further, you may be the one at the bottom of the staircase.”

Logan readjusted his tie, slightly uncomfortable at the threats, it would be unwise to ignore them. “So why do you require my services anyway? I’m hardly the first person you’d come to when seeking advice.”

“You are knowledgable in the department of gifts are you not? I need assistance in finding a suitable item to show that I love him, and he is, obviously, not someone who I would go to since the gift is a surprise. It is quite simple.”

Janus sighed, of course, Logan would seek his assistance, he was one of the only other people who had a relationship. “He enjoys theater and Disney, yes?” Logan nodded. “Well then find him something that includes both, such as the script to a Disney musical.”

“Thank you for your help, Janus.”

“It was no issue, have fun with your little date.” 

Logan blushed as he exited the room, he knew what he was going to get his star.

Both couples were content, both of them appreciating the other. Roman and Logan had their date, exchanging gifts. Logan had received a book filled to the brim with facts about any topic he could imagine. Space! Philosophy! It was all included.

Roman received the script of Frozen the Musical and was absolutely ecstatic! The script had every line of dialogue, each stage direction. It even had the sheet music for each song! Needless to say, ‘Let it Go’ was heard throughout the mindscape for many days.  
The date went well, and Logan and Roman were even closer. They were happy and hopeful. Soon, they would have an anniversary just like Janus’s and Remus’s, they would both exchange gifts and smiles. Neither couple would change a thing.


End file.
